The Discovery Dissipation
"The Discovery Dissipation" is the tenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode aired on December 5, 2013. Summary Sheldon gets advice from Wil Wheaton, while Raj doles out relationship advice to Howardette and Shamy. Extended Plot Sheldon is being interviewed by Ira Flatow on Science Friday in the NPR studio to discuss his discovery of a stable super heavy element. Sheldon starts off that Caltech made him come though he is a big fan of his show. Ira mentions that the element was found by mistake and that the scientific community is calling it the wonder blunder. Sheldon demands to know who and then guesses that it was Wolowitz. Ira continues that Sheldon's calculations were way off and he compares it to misreading a treasure map and still finding the treasure. Sheldon changes the subject and mentions that he knows how to yodel. Ira then states that he could be on the path to winning a Nobel Prize in Chemistry even though his field is physics. This distinction makes Sheldon feel like he is a circus freak. Sheldon then walks out calling Flatow a bully and that he is the reason why Americans are switching to television. While the two resident couples of Apartment 4A have dinner, Sheldon is on the phone with an angry President Siebert. Sheldon tells him that he was expecting a professional science interview and not an attack by a morning zoo shock jock. Then he tells the president that if the university needs money so much, they should put out a swear jar. Sheldon gets yelled at and Sheldon tells him that that statement would be worth a dollar. Amy explains that ever interview he gives raises the visibility of the university which equates to dollars or funding. Sheldon objects that he isn't just a trained monkey dancing for coins. Leonard agrees since people love trained monkeys. Penny wants to know why he isn't happy since he is tall, thin and famous and then realizes that she is jealous of Sheldon. Amy knows that Sheldon is just going to have to get use to the notoriety. Sheldon explains that none of them know what it is like to be celebrated for something you wish you never did. Penny then quips that he has never been with her during Mardi Gras. Bernadette is running the vacuum and asks if he's going to help clean up. Howard is way ahead of her working on the mess the Joker made in the video game he was playing. Raj is his friend Bernadette tells him and Howard promises to help out the rest of the week. Bernadette didn't know it was a week and Howard didn't tell her. She loves Raj, but a week is a long time for a house guest. His building is being fumigated and he couldn't find a hotel that takes dogs. "He's bringing Cinnamon?" Howard reacts with the nerve of some guys. Bernadette just shakes her head at her husband. Sheldon is in his bedroom playing with his train called the Embarrassment Express which stops at Fraudville Wonder Blunderberg and Kansas City because it is a hub. Amy knocks on has door and asks if she can come in. Sheldon asks if she has cookies. After she says know, he replies that that is good because he doesn't deserve cookies. She enters with Wil Wheaton who explains that Amy told him that he was having a rough time and thought that they could talk. Sheldon agrees, though now he has three people in his bedroom and it is starting to feel like a discothèque. Wil says that he knows about getting attention for something he wishes he never did. Sheldon tells him that his ending tweets aren't that bad. Wil tells Amy that he remembers why it's been awhile since he visited. Wil starts to talk about when he played Wesley Crusher. Sheldon tells him that he was wonderful in the role, a boy genius with an eidetic memory. Now who couldn't relate to that character. Wil explained that a lot of people hated the character and therefore hated and would be mean to him. Sheldon replied that the same thing just happened to him and that WIl should tweet about how Ira Flatow is a jerk. Amy concluded that Wil learned to embrace his problem and moved on to bigger and better things. Wil is now an author, public speaker and has a webpage about board games. He got out of Wesley Crusher's shadow and has a pretty great life. Sheldon says that he can she what he is saying and that it does help. He offers to let them play trains with him, but they can only watch. When Wil asks if he can use his train whistle, Sheldon tells him to leave. Raj is at their apartment Brushing Cinnamon's teeth on the couch and Howard wonders why since she also licks her rear. Bernadette arrives home tired and apologizes for being late. Howard tells her that they held dinner and wants to know what she is fixing. Raj objects and tells Bernie that he'll get her a glass of wine and fix dinner since it looks like she has had a long day. Howard counters that she always looks like that. Bernadette throws him a sharp look. Howard then adds that it's because she married an idiot. Raj asks about her day and she started out getting stuck in traffic. Howard wants to know why she didn't put that traffic app on her phone. Raj objects not to tell her how to fix something when she just comes home. When Howard came in with a stomach ache from eating too many jelly beans, Raj tried to make him feel better by rubbing his stomach. Bernie looks at them strangely. Raj tells Howard that there is a time to just listen. Also Howard should have stop eating too many jelly beans when he was ten. Sheldon is back on the phone with the university president telling him that he is ready to do more interviews and for him to be enthusiastic about his discovery. The president thanks him, while Sheldon tells him that he should thank his friend Wil Wheaton. Sheldon has nine friends, but the president doesn't want to be his tenth. Sheldon decides to make it ten and include Wolowtiz. Sheldon greets his friend Wolowitz. Sheldon is in a good mood and Leonard expects his news to make him feel even better. Leonard has been rerunning test in his lab and has found that the element that Sheldon discovered doesn't exist. Someone on the Chinese team had added simulated data signals to their files and they faked the results. All the attention that Sheldon hates can now go away. Sheldon can't believe the interviews are now over. Leonard thanks him. Sheldon then shouts at him for robbing him of his greatest achievement. Sheldon is now down to nine friends, though make it eight since he is also sick of Howard. Leonard thought that this news would make him happy. Sheldon counters that he should have told him a joke to make him happy. Or show him a cute video of a koala and an otter becoming unlikely friends. Leonard finds that there is no pleasing Sheldon and that otters and koalas don't live near each other. Sheldon replies that that is what makes their friendship unlikely. Penny enters wondering what all the yelling is about. Sheldon explains what Leonard did and that all the attention was leaving him. Penny also thinks that he should be thrilled. Now Sheldon is down to seven friends. Penny wonders if that includes hobbits and superheroes. When he thought it didn't exist he didn't want it, and now since it doesn't exist its the one thing in the world he wants. Leonard didn't take it away, it was science that took it away. Sheldon doesn't want science used against him since its his best friend. Now he's back up to eight friends. Leonard wants Penny to tell him that he is crazy, however Penny knows what his talking about. Now Sheldon has nine friends. Penny had the same experience with guys she has broken up with. Sheldon doesn't understand , but still agrees so that he and Penny can gang up on Leonard. Leonard replies that if he doesn't publish, someone else will find it out and tells the world about the nonexistent element. Sheldon tells him to publish since it is his ethical responsibility as a scientist. Leonard tells him that he will publish. Sheldon turns to Penny asking if she believes this guy. Leonard continues to build on Sheldon's discovery and disproves the nonexistent. The Chinese had not actually found the element since they had fudged their data. Leonard thinks that Sheldon would be pleased since it would take him out of the spotlight; however, Sheldon gets mad at Leonard for taking away the attention he was getting. Leonard published his work and Sheldon posts a retraction of his previous work, Barry Kripke comes in to taunt him. He calls him the superhero, The Retractor. Raj continues to do things for Bernadette and Howard , making them both realize that they were just "half-assing" their way through their marriage. Since he was causing them to fight,they throw Raj out for interfering in their marriage. Raj is now staying in Apartment 4A. Sheldon shows up, not happy that Raj's dog has also taken up residence there. Raj then starts giving relationship advice to Sheldon and Amy that they should have more give and take, which causes Amy to tell him to leave. Now, Leonard and Sheldon are both on NPR, where they want to discuss Leonard's work disproving Sheldon's discovery. Sheldon, who really wasn't invited, says that the story starts a long time ago and starts describing how he got started. Listening to their boyfriends argue on the radio, both Penny and Amy reach for alcohol. Notes *'Title Reference:' Leonard dispproves the existence of the heavy element that Sheldon discovered. *Taping date: November 12, 2013 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2013. * This episode aired in Canda on with million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on with millions viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia * This is the second time that Sheldon gets an interview from Ira Flatow from NPR, who himself appears on the screen for the first time. Previously he interviewed Sheldon in The Vengeance Formulation (S3E09) through the telephone, and that time only his voice appeared in the show. ** Also, in Barry Kripke appeared in the last episode where Sheldon was interviewed on NPR The Vengeance Formulation". * Again President Siebert calls Sheldon to express his anger for the uncalled-for behaviors of the latter, and again Sheldon cannot understand his anger. Previously the similar things happened in The Benefactor Factor (S4E15) and The Parking Lot Escalation (S6E09). * Again Raj interferes the lives of the couples in their social circle and finally gets repulsed by the couple. Previously the similar motive served as the main plot of The Date Night Variable (S6E01). * Wil Wheaton makes the seventh appearance as himself in the show. He mentions "I have my own web series about board games" - this is true in reality: the web series is and it is released on YouTube. * This is not the first time that Sheldon uses special vocal music art to disturb others. He practices yodelling in this episode, and previously he practiced Tuvan deep-throat singing in The Large Hadron Collision (S3E15) to disturb the normal life of Leonard and Penny. * Sheldon does an about face on his hatred of the public attention he was getting about his discovery after Leonard disproves it. * Penny quickly realizes that his advice is not wanted and cuts herself short. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Discovery1.png|Leonard and the uninvited Sheldon are on NPR together. Disc7.jpg|Wil Wheaton trying to help Sheldon with his new found celebrity. Disc6.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train set. Disc5.jpg|Guest Raj and Howard. Disc4.jpg|Raj being too nice to Howard and Bernadette pointing out troubles in their relationship. Disc3.jpg|Sheldon on NPR. Disc12.jpg|Sheldon walking out on NPR. Disc11.jpg|Sheldon is being interviewed on NPR. Disc10.jpg|Leonard telling Sheldon about disproving his discovery. Disc1.jpg|Raj trying to give unwanted relationship advice to Shamy. Trains23.jpg|Wil Wheaton cannot use Sheldon's train whistle. Disc13.jpg|Kripke mocking Sheldon over his discovery being disproved. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-145 Taping Report by Morya Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TBA Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Kripke